


Fire Training

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu is training with Romeo, and the boy wants to try out a new flame and things get a little hot and heavy, not that Romeo’s complaining.Request
Relationships: Romeo Conbolt/Natsu Dragneel
Kudos: 44





	Fire Training

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Fire Training

Natsu is training with Romeo, and the boy wants to try out a new flame and things get a little hot and heavy, not that Romeo’s complaining.

-x-

In a training field far away from the town, and any property as to not cause damage. Natsu and Romeo two fire wizards from Fairy Tail found a nice spot to train. It was a little unfair Natsu being a fire dragon slayer and all, but it worked out as Natsu could take anything Romeo could dish out.

He could practice magic on Natsu and not worry about hurting him. The dragon slayer also benefited as he got a free meal out of the deal. Romeo blasted Natsu with some Purple Fire and the dragon slayer sucked it up. “Hmm not bad, but your dad’s is more powerful.”

“Aww nuts, then how about this.” he created a new flame in his hands, it was pink.

“Pink fire? What does that do?”

“Not sure myself, I’ve been experimenting with different kinds of fire and happened to create it. Shall we try it out?” he readies to launch the flames.

“Hit me with your best shot!” Natsu braces himself.

Romeo let’s loose the pink flames. They hit Natsu and at first they do nothing, they feel like normal flames. Natsu begins to suck them up.

Romeo blushes, as the flames were sucked away their effects became clear. Natsu’s clothes minus his scarf where burned away. Not a single stitch was left, Natsu’s muscled form was completely exposed.

The boy drools at the sight of him. Broad shoulders, hot perky nipples, rock hard pecs and abs, strong arms and legs; not that he didn’t show those off already. Strong hands and big feet, but the biggest piece was what swung between his legs, he had to be 12 inches long and he wasn’t even hard yet, he had a thick nest of pink hair crowning his crotch, and big heavy balls.

Now Romeo was young full of hormones seeing someone he loved and respected naked it sent his blood rushing south. ‘Damn of all the days to not wear underwear.’ he was tenting his shorts, his hands doing his best to hide it.

The pink flames began to effect Natsu. They tasted like chocolate, his insides began to heat up and he began to feel a heat stirring in his loins. This fire in his belly had a rather unique effect. Not unlike aphrodisiacs, Romeo’s pink flames seemed to awaken the lust inside Natsu.

His penis began to swell and poor Romeo could not take his eyes off the mighty rod. It swelled to a monstrous 14 inches. Not only did his penis throb in joy, but his ass clenched as his boy hole twitched.

Romeo’s cock and hole ached. No one knew, but guessed Romeo had a crush on Natsu at some point, and the boy did spend a lot of time alone in his room a lot. Fire magic training wasn’t the only training he’s been doing the past 7 years, he’s been training his hole.

No amount of training could prepare him for that behemoth. It stood fully erect, throbbing as Natsu drooled. Hot pants came from his mouth, his eyes burning with lust. “Natsu?”

The pinkette focused on Romeo. His dragon flames gained a pink hue to them, with a flick of his wrist he dispatched Romeo’s clothing. The pink flames washing over him.

He gasped as his cock snapped up and slapped his developing abs. Romeo shivered. Not from the cold air but from the heat radiating off Natsu’s body it danced over him and made him feel tingly all over.

Natsu suddenly kissed Romeo and the boy’s dreams were burned away, this this moment would forever burn in his memory. Natsu’s kiss was hot, he moaned and it was quickly deepened.

This was his first taste of fire and it filled him up. He was scooped up and his toes curled as he was pressed into Natsu’s hard body. ‘Oh fuck!’ Romeo saw stars as he came shooting his load all over Natsu.

The essence didn’t survive long as the heat made it evaporate.

Natsu kissed Romeo breathless before pulling back, a string off drool holing them together before it snapped. Natsu attacked his neck and began sucking it. “Ohh Natsu, take me I’m yours!”

“Mine!” he sank his teeth and poured his magic into him. The mark formed and Romeo was officially branded. The boy got lowered to the ground. Natsu’s hands found their way to his chest and toyed with his nipples.

Romeo bucked, sliding his cock along Natsu’s abs. Natsu shifted and began sliding his massive rod against Romeo’s crotch the boy bucked harder as the massive tool completely covered his hard 7 incher and balls.

Natsu began to hump against the boy, getting the best frot of his life, hot couldn’t even describe it anymore. The friction made his penis leak and pulse.

He was so sensitive from his previous release he couldn’t hold back as he came again. Hot seed erupting and covering his hard body.

Natsu gave a growl and followed suit, blowing his load but his orgasm was much more powerful, while Romeo’s release splattered mostly Natsu’s cock, his chest and abs, Natsu’s seed fired clear over the boy’s head. The first three spurts splashed behind him, and the rest rained down upon him.

Romeo opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, just in time as the spurts splattered his face, a few drops landed on his tongue. He swallowed what he got, and the rest splattered his face neck pecs and abs.

Now Romeo would have been spent, but dragon slayer cum can put a fire in a man’s belly. His penis throbbed, unable to rest yet. “Ohh please Natsu, fuck me!” his inner walls were twitching like crazy, he felt so warm inside.

Lucky for him Natsu wasn’t done with him either. The pink haired dragon slayer growled and rubbed his dick against Romeo’s chest and abs, collecting the cocktail of semen.

He stroked his length, getting himself nice and wet. He left the cum on his face, letting the smell drive Romeo wilder.

Natsu licked his way down Romeo’s body, ignoring the boy’s throbbing rod and instead took his balls into his mouth, sucking them in and exposing his taint and pucker.

The dragon slayer took this invitation and brought his slicked hand down to play with his hole. One finger went in easily, Romeo moaning hotly. His body began to glisten with arousal.

Natsu slurped on his balls while adding a second finger. Nothing Romeo hadn’t practiced before, so a third finger joined suit. Romeo’s insides got stirred up, the older male finger fucking him while sucking his nuts.

Romeo’s poor penis was left alone and leaking but he could hardly complain. He was moaning to loudly for that. “Please, take me, breed me, I need it now!”

Natsu growled, sending pleasing vibrations through his balls. His sack slipped from his mouth, and Natsu removed his fingers.

Giving a quick whine at the loss. He wasn’t empty for long as Natsu spread his legs and positioned his thick rod at his waiting hole. The fat head nudged his pucker open and soon sank inside. “Ohhhh!” Natsu was barely half way inside and Romeo was cumming.

Thick semen splattered between their hard bodies. Natsu carried on and filling him up. No toy, no other guy would be able to compete with this warm friction, Natsu’s pre soaked his insides and made the rest of the penetration a lot easier.

As soon as Natsu was buried balls deep Romeo came again. Fourth orgasm down and the boy was high on pleasure. He was drooling and his cock had yet to go soft. Natsu let out a soft growl, nuzzling the boy’s neck.

Romeo sighed softly. “Please move!”

Needing no more commands Natsu obeyed and began to rock Romeo’s world, he pulled out leaving only the tip, only to snap forward. His balls swung and smacked the boy’s ass and Romeo moaned.

“Ahh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Natsu Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ohh!” he came again, both males’ chests were painted white. Their sexy bodies glistening as the fucking continued. Natsu wasn’t giving in even as Romeo hit climax after climax, his hole clenching around the dragon slayer.

Natsu was even getting double stimulus as he got a little jolt whenever his balls slapped the boy’s ass. His penis throbbed as his release neared. He found the boy’s sweet spot and continued to pound his prostate. “Ohh fuck Natsu!”

He kissed the boy, their tongues dancing together as their final releases built up.

Romeo came, his final release squeezing Natsu for all his might. Natsu roared, flames erupting from his mouth as he came hard into Romeo’s body.

He got bred alright, thick semen pumping into his tight ass, his channel getting soaked and flooded. The hot semen felt amazing, he never wanted to go a day without this feeling again.

Natsu pulled out, and rolled off him. “Well that was a shock.”

“Do you regret it?” Romeo asked, casting his eyes down. Natsu tilted his head up.

“Not at all, but let’s keep that pink flame of yours our little secret.” Romeo cuddled up to him.

“Deal!”

Their training was gonna get a whole lot hotter, and Romeo did his keep his promise, well for the few occassions he wanted to prank someone. Poor Laxus got hit with these flames on the way to the guild, the blonde was stripped naked and chased all over Fiore by horny guys. Freed leading the charge, first one to catch the blonde got his man hole.

Romeo got a spanking for that, but it was so worth it, especially when Natsu was the one who caught him first.

End


End file.
